


To mend our shifted home

by Jasmehraj



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmehraj/pseuds/Jasmehraj
Summary: Dick has seen many things, good and bad. But he never had to be the only criminal in a very twisted version of his home with all his family chasing him. It will not take long for them to unleash the rest of the league after him. So how is he going to fix all this?Join Dick Grayson on his mission to save the world with a dark mysterious bluenette he knows almost nothing about.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	To mend our shifted home

**Author's Note:**

> Some backstory and some kissing

" **Goddamnit**." Jason slammed his fist with the table.

"How does that heathen escape every time?" Damian asked, sharpening his katana.

They were currently investigating " **Nightwing** ", a policeman gone rogue. That's it. They don't know anything more about him.

Whoever he is, is very skilled. He somehow knows all their moves, strategies, and even their fighting styles. They never saw his face and whenever they come close to catching him, he disappears.

Tim sighed, _"President Joker is going to be very disappointed."_ Everybody in the room trembled.

\-------------------------------------------------

Richard was beyond tired. The whole bat family _"His Family"_ is after him. He somehow manages to run away from them every time but it's getting tiring.

He still remembers the day crystal clear.

_It was the most difficult fight they ever fought with Joker. Joker had gained allies from all over the world. The bat family had to give up and call for help. Joker was in front of them, cackling like a madman._ _Nightwing_ _tried to stand on his already shaky legs. His vision blurred. His head hurt like hell. It was like thousands of pins were nailed on his head. He put his hand on the side of his stomach, to stop the red liquid which was staining his uniform. He looked around, Damian was unconscious, Tim had a big sword which was pushed through his wrist. Jason was covered in blood, all his bullets had finished but he was still fighting. Both the brothers joined their backs. Only they along with some others were standing in the sea of corpses of heroes and villains. The only explanation they had was that something really powerful and ancient magic was on Joker's side. A_ _black-light_ _hit Jason and he was turned into ashes._

_"_ _NOOOOOO_ _."_ _Nightwing_ _cried. Another very bright light lit the whole sky. As it made its way down, it devoured every living and_ _non-living_ _thing into it. Suddenly, A green shield covered the_ _Nightwing_ _. Then everything went black._

Nightwing sighed. He pulled into a bar. He went to the reception and pulled out a gun. The receptionist wasn't fazed at all. It was very normal for people to have guns in Gotham. He then pulled out some money, well **lots of** money.

"I need to talk to the owner." The receptionist grinned.

Dick analyzed the whole room as he poured a drink for a blonde with striking green eyes. He had three girls cuddling him but he was too busy to care.

A girl entered the bar. Red dress with a long cut on the side where her whole leg was visible. Her bluish-black hair flowed in waves on her shoulder. She had mysterious blue eyes and even one look at her was intoxicating. She laid her eyes on the blonde man but her face was morphed into a look of disinterest, _then_ made eye contact with him. There was suddenly a spark in her eyes that could only be translated as seductive.

He broke eye contact. He doesn't have time for this. His family doesn't remember him and Joker is the president, somehow. The last thing he needs is distracting from his real motive.

She sat some seats away from the blonde man. He needs to keep an eye on this blonde. He moved to her after setting a small camera on the table in front of the blonde man.

 _"Are you on the menu?"_ She purred.

She was looking very intoxicating already and her voice was like a lullaby which made him want to sleep cuddling to her. But he doesn't have time for this.

"No mam, I'm not." She raised an eyebrow but smirked. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down as she whispered in his ears, **"I have something of your use** **nightwing** **~** **"**

For anyone else, she was talking seductively in his ear. Dick pulled back and looked at her. One look in her eye told that she was indeed serious.

He poured her a random drink, "How can I believe you?"

"It's not like you can't defeat me if I was framing you." She chuckled.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What about your battle with the clown and his partners? In which you lost terribly because of his bad puns." She knows about the fight.

"So, where?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Here." She whispered as she handed him a piece of paper. He leaned forward and gently brushed her lips with his.

"When should I expect you?" She said, ready to stand.

"How about now?" He stated.

The girl whispered something in her mouth as her hands and eyes glowed pink, a portal opened in front of them. A group of drunk people came towards them and he opened her mouth but she put a finger on his mouth. The group fazed through the portal.

"Only the people I love get my approval to reach there." She was still talking in a seductive tone but he understood that what she wanted to say was _"only the people I want can see or use this portal."_ He nodded. They were about to step into the portal when he caught a red helmet in his peripheral.

He grabbed her and pushed her on the wall with her hands pinned over her head. She took the opportunity to shove her tongue into his mouth and he eagerly retorted with his own. She tasted like chocolate, vanilla, a slight bit of passion fruit, cookies, and the drink she sipped. Red Hood passed them on his motorcycle, not paying any mind to them. After a minute or two, he broke the kiss and they walked into the portal.

They came face to face with a mansion. Not as big as the Wayne mansion but still somewhat big. She opened the locks with elegance.

"That wasn't necessary you know. But I will take it as you want me to kiss me so badly, you just took the opportunity." She chuckled.

"What do you mean it wasn't necessary?" He furrowed his brows.

"I had an illusion on us. He could only see a young man walking hand in hand with a handsome young man walking and talking casually." She replied, gesturing with her hands.

" _Let's just say I enjoyed it_." He said, smirking.

They made their way upstairs, they reached a door with **"So** **kawaii** **"** written in the center and little animal shaped stickers around it.

"You already know me, but what should I call you? _Animal lover?_ " He raised an eyebrow.

"That was so rude of me. You can call me Marinette, Marinette the guardian of the miraculous." She opened the door...........

\--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it.


End file.
